The invention provides a method, system, and device for conducting a side bet for a poker game that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method of providing a house-banked side game associated with a player-banked poker game, the method that includes the steps of providing at least one deck of playing cards, the at least one deck of playing cards having four suits with each of the four suits associated therewith of a varying rank, the at least one deck of playing cards utilized in a base game in which a group of community playing cards is dealt to enable players to form a final hand in the base game, but the base game may be resolved prior to group of community playing cards being formed. The method also includes receiving a side bet in the side game associated with the base game from one or more players in the base game, wherein the side bet corresponds to a side game having a payout triggering event associated with the group of community playing cards being the same as at least one preset combination of playing cards. Additionally, the method may include dealing at least two of the playing cards to at least two of users participating in the base game, dealing at least three community playing cards to the group of community playing cards shared by the at least two users participating in the base game, comparing the first three community playing cards with the preset combination, awarding a payout to the players from which a side bet is received responsive to the payout triggering event being triggered by the comparison step, maintaining the side bets received in a pot to be made available for the next side game responsive to less than three community playing cards being dealt to the group of community playing cards.
In accordance with another feature, an embodiment of the present invention includes a step of assigning a portion of the side bets received to a progressive jackpot and/or collecting the remainder as a loss responsive to the payout triggering event not being triggered.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, the base game may be a game of skill, such as Texas Hold'em Poker, whereas the side game is a game of chance. The base game may also be a player-banked poker game and the side game may be a house-banked poker game. The base game may be a house-banked poker game and the side game may be a house-banked poker game.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, the side game may utilize a different monetary value casino chip than the chips utilized in the base poker game. The side game may also include utilizing an electronic form of payment to participate in the side game.
In accordance with the present invention, an electronic device for displaying a side game associated with a base game to a player is disclosed. The device may include a display device, a user input device configured to generate a signal indicative of a player's selection input, a wager input device configured to receive information relating to a monetary value enabled for wagering in the game, and at least one gaming controller in communication with a source of randomly generated game data for providing random game outcomes used in a base game, the display device and the user input device. The at least one gaming controller may be operable to detect wagering input via the wager input device, the wagering input relating to one or both of a wager in the base game and wager in the side game. Additionally, the game controller is in communication with the source of randomly generated game data causing the display of standard playing cards of varying rank to form hands and a group of community playing cards in the base game on the display device. The game controller determines the outcome of the side game, wherein the outcome of the side game is determined by comparing the first three community playing cards with one or more preset combinations of playing cards. An award of a payout may be given to the players from which a side bet is received responsive to the payout triggering event being triggered by the comparison. Also, the device may maintain the side bets received in a pot to be made available for the next side game responsive to the group of community playing cards receiving less than a preset number of playing cards in the base game. Additionally, the device may assign a portion of the side bets received to a progressive jackpot and/or collecting the remainder as a loss responsive to the payout triggering event not being triggered.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, the preset number is three.
In accordance with an additional feature of the present invention, the electronic device may be shared by a plurality of users and/or poker tables.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the electronic device may display a progressive jackpot amount.
In accordance with the present invention, a method for displaying a side game associated with a base game to a player is disclosed that includes the method being facilitated by a game controller including processing devices, servers and data storage devices, configured to communicate with a remote user device, such as a mobile phone, personal computer or tablet, over a global communication network, such as the Internet. The method comprises the steps of game controller being configured to receive and detect signals indicative of players' selections input entered into through the remote user device, detecting a wager being input by the player, wherein the wager may be for real money or virtual currency. Additionally, the game controller is in communication with a source of randomly generated game data for providing random game outcomes used in a base game, causing the display of standard playing cards of varying rank to form hands and a group of community playing cards in the base game on the remote user device. The game controller determines the outcome of the side game, wherein the outcome of the side game is determined by comparing the first three community playing cards with one or more preset combinations of playing cards. The game controller awards a payout to the players from which a side bet is received responsive to the payout triggering event being triggered by the comparison, wherein the payout may be added to the players' respective virtual currency. The game controller maintains the side bets received in a pot to be made available for the next side game responsive to the group of community playing cards receiving less than a preset number of playing cards in the base game. The game controller assigning a portion of the side bets received to a progressive jackpot and/or collecting the remainder as a loss responsive to the payout triggering event not being triggered.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method, system, and device for conducting a side bet for a poker game, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims. Additionally, well-known elements of exemplary embodiments of the invention will not be described in detail or will be omitted so as not to obscure the relevant details of the invention.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. As required, detailed embodiments of the present invention are disclosed herein; however, it is to be understood that the disclosed embodiments are merely exemplary of the invention, which can be embodied in various forms. Therefore, specific structural and functional details disclosed herein are not to be interpreted as limiting, but merely as a basis for the claims and as a representative basis for teaching one of ordinary skill in the art to variously employ the present invention in virtually any appropriately detailed structure. Further, the terms and phrases used herein are not intended to be limiting; but rather, to provide an understandable description of the invention. While the specification concludes with claims defining the features of the invention that are regarded as novel, it is believed that the invention will be better understood from a consideration of the following description in conjunction with the drawing figures, in which like reference numerals are carried forward. The figures of the drawings are not drawn to scale.